Nurgle
Character Synopsis Nurgle is one of the four major Ruinous Powers. He is the oldest of the four, most probably because he is the God of Death and Decay and those two have been part of the galaxy since the beginning. His titles include the Plague Father, Fly Lord, Great Corruptor, Plague Lord, Master of Pestilence, Lord of Decay (the translation of his Dark Tongue name, Nurgh-leth) and represents morbidity, disease and physical corruption. Of the four Gods of Chaos, Nurgle is said to be the most involved with the plight of mortals. Those afflicted by his contagions often turn to him in order to escape their suffering. The physical likeness of Nurgle is described as gigantic and bloated with corruption, with foul-colored, leathery and necrotic skin. Nurgle can also be regarded as the Lord of All, because all things, no matter how solid and permanent they seem, are liable to physical corruption. Character Statistics Tiering: 4-A | High 1-B, likely 1-A | 2-B Verse: Warhammer 40,000/Warhammer Fantasy Name: Nurgle, epithets "The Plague Lord" and "The Lord of Pestilence", as well as "Papa Nurgle", "Father Nurgle", and "Grandfather Nurgle" to his followers Gender: Has no true gender, though is often referred to as male Age: As old as existence from the perspective of the Warp, created some time during the 2nd Millennium from the perspective of the material universe Classification: Chaos God, Warp God, God of Death, Disease, Decay, and Destruction (as well as Rebirth, Perseverance, and Survival) Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Abstract Existence, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 8), Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Telepathy, Telekenisis, Possession, Reality Warping, Cosmic Awareness, Soul Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Life and Death Manipulation, Incorporeal, Exists outside the confines of traditional laws of physics, Able to create endless hordes of Daemons from his own essence, Acausality (Paracausality), Conceptual Manipulation, Nonexistent Physiology, Grows stronger whenever other beings are infected, fall ill, die, and decay, as well as when life is reborn, survives against the odds, and/or refuse to budge to change | All previous powers to an unfathomably higher degree, Immortality (Types 1, 4, 5, 8, and 9), Regeneration (At least Mid-Godly), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation | All previous powers to an unfathomably higher degree, Immortality (Types 1, 4, 5, 8, and 10), Regeneration (True-Godly), Large Size (Type 11), Conceptual Manipulation Destructive Ability: At least Multi-Solar System level while restricted (Even while being held back, his influence is spread over the entire Milky Way Galaxy. An area of space spanning numerous solar systems is rendered completely uninhabitable due to the conflict between Chaos and the Anathema. The Warp will often randomly swallow up entire sectors of the galaxy composed of numerous solar systems.), Unknown while unrestricted (Were the Emperor unable to continue holding the Chaos Gods back, the Warp's influence would flood into realspace, causing it to be completely destroyed) | High Hyperverse level (Controls The Warp, which contains an infinite number of Higher Dimensions inside a Brane World. Transcends the Material Multiverse which already encompasses so many Dimensions that it cannot be defined by limited human language), likely Metaverse Level '''(Exists beyond the very concepts of time and space, with the Warp's true nature being an utterly formless, dimensionless void without limits or true geography, with the only dimensions it or its inhabitants have being ones they choose to impose upon it or themselves) | '''Multiverse Level (Comparable to the other Fantasy Chaos Gods. Maintains a realm composed of dead universes and maggots the size of entire nebulae) Speed: Massively FTL+ | Omnipresent | Immeasurable. Omnipresent in his own realm realm Lifting Ability: Unknown | Immeasurable | Immeasurable Striking Ability: Multi-Solar System Level | High Hyperversal, likely Metaversal | Multiversal Durability: Multi-Solar System Level | High Hyperverse Level, likely Metaverse Level | Multiverse Level Stamina: Unknown Range: Galactic | High Hyperversal, likely Metaversal | Multiversal Intelligence: Beyond mortal comprehension due to not being limited to a linear perception of events, Has near complete knowledge of the entire galaxy and at least millions of other universes Weaknesses: None notable | Harder for him to manifest his full power outside the Warp | None notable Versions: Outside The Warp | In The Warp | Fantasy Setting Other Attributes List of Equipment: Unknown, possibly the concept of pestilence/diseases Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Warhammer 40k Category:Gods Category:Demons Category:Monsters Category:Psychics Category:Warhammer Fantasy Category:Immortals Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Abstract Beings Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Telepaths Category:Chaos (Warhammer) Category:RPG Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Benders Category:Nonexistence Beings Category:Disease Users Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Time Benders Category:Conceptual Control Category:Empowerment Users Category:Mind Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Possession Users Category:Regenerators Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulators Category:Large Size Users Category:Beyond Dimensional Beings Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1